


Sleepy Hollow: Queen of All Argyle

by Kadorienne



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The swan was in her movement and the morning in her smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Hollow: Queen of All Argyle

This version of "Queen of All Argyle" is my favorite. It was recorded by the now-defunct Renfest band "Wine, Woman and Song". I've always thought it suited Ichabod and Katrina.

The vid can also be DLed at http://belladonna.org/QueenOfAllArgyle.m4v


End file.
